


Experiment 2

by Fyerluna



Series: Experimentation [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bottom Cecil, Cecil Has Tentacles, Cecil is Inhuman, For Science!, M/M, Restraints, Top Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyerluna/pseuds/Fyerluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The subject has been restrained as per the subject’s request to prevent the… dorsal tentacles from manifesting. Subject is fully conscious and coherent.”</p>
<p>In which there is a closer examination of the ventral tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment 2

**Author's Note:**

> Since it was asked for, here is some pwp.

The walls were off white and leaning toward hospital green. What Cecil could see of the floor from the cold steel table he was secured against with leather straps matched the tiling on the walls. He heard the hum of fluorescent lights above him, a door opening , then closing with a click. A confident clunking of shoes on tile came towards him.  
“Subject has consented to the presence of a tape recorder, so long as the mirrors in the lab are covered. Some equipment has been disassembled to facilitate the subject’s request.” That caramel voice soaked Cecil’s ears with its sweet cadence. He shivered, though whether it was with pleasure or cold he couldn’t tell.  
“The subject has been restrained as per the subject’s request to prevent the… dorsal tentacles from manifesting. Subject is fully conscious and coherent.” Oaky tones drifted over him and he closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath as if he could absorb them from the very air. He opened his eyes and strained his neck to get a better view. Carlos was standing between Cecil’s slightly spread, restrained legs regarding him in that dry science way he had. It was as cold and impersonal as the examination room he was in and it was thrilling.  
“Subjects ventral tentacles are much smaller and currently tightly coiled, affecting the appearance of standard human male reproductive organs. I am going to try separating them.” What Cecil could only assume was a gloved hand slipped beneath his coiled tentacles. The thumb slid along the top and the tentacles unfurled almost immediately. He blushed a deep shade of plum at their eager untangling. His embarrassment gave way to trembling waves of goosebumps spreading over him as smooth gloved fingers meticulously separated each tentacle. Carlos’ spread hand held them in place.  
“There are eight total appendages emanating from a central point where muscles seem to connect. They are beginning to secrete a black, viscous substance not unlike a frog’s mucous. There is the distinct possibility of mucous glands and possibly granular glands as well.” The palm lifted and a single finger lingered in the centre of the now writhing mass. It swiped along a single tentacle picking up a thick coating for itself. Cecil could hear himself panting and his body arched and strained against the restraints aching to follow the touch as it pulled away. he heard the sound of lips smacking. “Subject is not poisonous and mucous tastes like black licorice.”  
Cecil shuddered and his breath caught. This examination was taking a turn for the indecent, not to mention unscientific and he couldn’t be happier. Cecil quivered with anticipation. Gloves were snapped off to be replaced by a clean pair. Cecil moaned despite himself. Carlos continued his commentary into the tape recorder. “Ventral tentacles are much more sensitive than the larger dorsal counterparts. Evidence suggests that they are used in mating rituals as subject appears to be sexually aroused. Involuntary vocalizations produced by the subject are very pleasing to the human ear.”  
“A previous examination has found the subject to be otherwise of human form though in this aroused state subject is flushing deep purple instead of the usual red. Possible that the blood is purple. It is an aesthetically pleasing shade and appearance.” A smooth hand traced over Cecil’s abdomen and all his tentacles reached and strained towards the warmth dripping black drops of their secretion on their way. His thighs were soaked and his knees jerked in an effort to get closer only to be stopped by restraints. If he could only get away from the table he could manifest his tentacles and pull his Carlos into him. Cecil whimpered and his hips lurched up barely making it off the table before slamming back onto the hard steel.  
“Carlos please,” Cecil whined. He struggled against the leather binding his chest, his arms, his wrists. Footsteps paced slowly around him. Brown eyes met Cecil’s gold ones. Cecil bit his lip, blushing furiously. Carlos’ expression wasn’t concerned or distressed, it was calculating and distant. He shook and his legs pulled against the restraints spreading as far apart as they could. Spasms wracked his arms and shoulders tugging against the straps. Carlos regarded him in the same way as a particularly uninteresting Erlenmeyer flask. Cecil’s body ached to rouse his Carlos’ interest but all he managed was to squeak out another “please!”  
“Subject’s ventral tentacles appear capable of autostimulation. Mucous serves to lower friction between the appendages.” Deliberately loud footsteps echoed around the room. Cecil tried to follow the sound and the scientist making it choking himself against the restraints on his neck. His hips began to rock and his body trembled. Cecil heard a pop and something cold scraped over one of the squirming tentacles making him squirm as well. “Subject has produced ample quantities for biological and chemical research. Subject seems amicable to sample collection though there is some difficulty in retrieving the collection tools as ventral tentacles are prehensile and will not let go of my hand.”  
The words stopped registering as Cecil’s tentacles did everything they could to overpower the invading digits tangled among them. Carlos was saying something about letting go and that sounded fantastic about now. Fingers weren’t like tentacles, they were harder and smarter and something in his mind gave up and gave in when Carlos pressed the heels of both hands into the centre of the mass to flatten each wriggling tentacle out like the rays of a dark sun. Cecil was caught in an endless black sea, drowning in its inky depths as Carlos’ hands squeezed and stroked and slid. The lights grew too bright then faded away to darkness. The hum grew louder permeating every cell of his body. tears budded in his eyes and he cried out, his whole body sang with a single note of pleasure. Black ink spilled over the steel table and dripped onto the floor. for a brief moment nothing existed and everything was still. he shivered as Carlos withdrew his hands. “Mmm…”  
A tape recorder clicked off. Gloves snapped off. Carlos’s footsteps were quick and light around the room. Cecil could hear water running. A warm cloth was working its way over his stomach and thighs. Restraints were unfastened and carlos rubbed something cool and soothing on Cecil’s wrists and ankles where they had chafed from straining. Cecil lay with his eyes closed, listening to the sloshing of a mop cleaning the floor around him.  
“Don’t fall asleep just yet.” Carlos brushed Cecil’s hair out of his face. “You’re likely dehydrated. I’ll help you sit up and drink some water.”  
True to his word Carlos cradled Cecil in his lap, supporting him just enough to sip at the cool water contained in a spill proof mug. “Was that… was that what you wanted?”  
“Mmm… that was more than I could have ever wanted.” Cecil let Carlos take the half empty cup from him. He was oddly comfortable and relaxed with Carlos petting his imperfect hair. “I love you.”  
“I love you too. Let me know when you’re ready and we can go out for dinner.” Carlos ruffled Cecil’s hair. Cecil blinked slowly up at him. His perfect Carlos was watching him tenderly and smiling. Cecil sighed, content to rest on Carlos’ lap a little longer.


End file.
